Wakanda
Summary Wakanda, officially known as the Kingdom of Wakanda, is a small nation in North East Africa. For centuries they have remained in isolation and are now considered the most technologically advanced nation of the planet. Birnin Zana is the capital and largest city. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | 7-B to 4-B Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Kingdom of Wakanda Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Nation Age: Thousands of years Population: 6,000,000 Territory: A small nation in North East Africa Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Quantum Manipulation (Shadow Physics combines Quantum Science and Ancient Alchemy to create a field which is on a simultaneous state of nonexistence and omniexistence), Power Nullification (Black Panther is said to be able to create a device which weakens telekinetic powers in only ten minutes, Their daggers can affect intangible beings, EMPs will deactivate all technology in the area, Long-Range Energy Disruptor will destroy the opponent's technology from far away, Can do the same while at close range), Flight (Black Panther designed Falcon's wings, Wakanda has flying cars and flying bikes), Power Absorption (Their technology can steal powers as powerful as the Power Cosmic), Magnetism Manipulation with Magnetic Gauntlets, Matter Manipulation (Can create a forcefield that reverses the polarity of incoming electrons), Stealth (Vibranium soles make no sound), Can walk on water and climb walls with Vibranium soles, Vector Manipulation (Can rob an object of its momentum), Light Manipulation (Small marbles can create huge flashes of light), Their vehicles can be remotely controlled, Electricity Manipulation (Can charge Vibranium with electricity), Durability Negation (Their daggers are intangible, and can attack internal organs directly without having to pierce the skin), Their daggers can bypass forcefields, Mind Manipulation (Daggers can scramble the opponent's mind and cause severe brain damage), Danmaku (A single dagger can throw several projectiles at once), Homing Attack (Dagger will mark a target, and will find them wherever they go), Metal Manipulation (Anti-Metal Claws will destroy any metal they come in contact with), Teleportation with teleportation devices, Invisibility with cloaking device, Forcefield (Can make small forcefields appear), Hacking (With Kimoyo Card), Can read a target's vital signs, Magic, Statistics Amplification (Can boost their strength with magic), Dimensional Travel (Black Panther believed himself to be able to open a door to another universe if he needed), Space-Time Manipulation (King Solomon's Frogs can warp space and time), Resistance to Mind Control, Toxic gasses, Sound attacks, Magnetism Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, EMPs and Magic Attack Potency: At least Street level (Defeated and killed an entire army of Skrulls) | City level (Have technology capable of destroying entire cities) to Solar System level (They have access to a Hulkbuster Suit, Have technology capable of absorbing and controlling the Power Cosmic and a plan to defeat Galactus) Speed: Superhuman (Defeated and killed an entire army of Skrulls) | Massively FTL+ (They have access to a Hulkbuster Suit, Have technology capable of absorbing and controlling the Power Cosmic and a plan to defeat Galactus) Power Source: Vibranium Industrial Capacity: Massive (Superior to that of any other nation on the planet) Military Prowess: Wakandan Army Notable Individuals: Black Panther, Shuri, Storm Weaknesses: None notable Key: Common soldiers | Technology Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Post-Industrial Civilizations Category:Marvel Comics Category:Quantum Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Vector Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Metal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Resistance Users